


Dance with the Owl

by BloodOrangeSangria



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodOrangeSangria/pseuds/BloodOrangeSangria
Summary: An unnamed Aogiri grunt sneaks up on Eto bathing. He assumes only the worst when Eto catches him. She, however, seems to have other things in mind. Warning: gets really dirty, contains a potential spoiler.





	Dance with the Owl

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick bit of Eto x reader porn. If you're anime-only, this contains a possible spoiler. If you're all caught up with Tokyo Ghoul:re, this is just a bit of smut I made. Enjoy!

You think she’s going to kill you. Even if Eto doesn’t kill you for spying on her in the bath, she could do other things - run you through with a spike from her back, for example. Nobody comes back from a night with her as the same person, or Ghoul, in the morning. 

You quickly say you didn’t see anything before hiding behind the nearest wall. For a few moments, there is silence; your heart freezes in the dark, and when it restarts,a slow dripping from the bathroom accompanies it.

She’s looking for you. Something wet, like an egg being cracked over a pan, breaks the monotonous dripping. You don’t know why you’re there, anymore. The only things you can do are run or freeze. 

The dripping only gets closer. You can barely hear the sound of something slithering in the dust upon the pavement. Then it looks up with all of its red, glowing eyes focused on you. 

_ “I found you~!”  _

Before you can move, the thing wraps around your ankle. It cackles, dragging you, screaming, into the bathroom. As you scramble upon the concrete, you notice more hands pulling you in. You know she’s waiting, and you know you should not have peeked in.

That mass of hands and branches hovers you above the floor. The whole thing erupted from the back of the slight, green-haired lady in the bathtub.

“Naughty boy,” the mistress of Aogiri scolds. “It doesn’t work out well whenever a guy looks at a woman bathing, you know?” She doesn't seem to care that her entire body is exposed. She just watches you dangle.

You try to plead your case - you were just passing by, you didn’t know she was there, myriad excuses - but they’re futile. More of those black branches curl into arching cobras before striking, mutant hands tearing off your clothes. She looks up at her catch, her right eye gleaming red in a black sclera. 

She can also see your cock, slightly erect already. With a smile befitting the mad queen of Aogiri, those deformed, armored hands wrap themselves around your member. They squeeze, jerking it off. Whether you like it or not, you become hard. 

You feel the heat rising as your cock only grows more rigid. It feels so good, and yet oh, so wrong, at the same time. A sick feeling inside your stomach makes you dizzy - 

She lowers you. Your cock is right near her mouth, begging to be licked. With your member red and hard with blood, she sweeps her tongue across your burning iron of a phallus. As if to remind you of her true nature, she nips on your exposed skin, but never hard enough to draw blood. She looks up at you, occasionally; you see your own twisting body reflected in her eyes. At least she's enjoying  _ that. _

It hurts. It strings. It sends a strange tingle, a blend of pleasure and pain, through your entire body. It must be adrenaline. You manage to squeak out that you want more, and the half-Ghoul queen obliges, licking your member like an ice cream cone with the occasional nip. 

You body drips with sweat. Those hands adjust to keep you from slipping. Eto doesn't let up in her licking. Short licks are punctuated with unpredictable long ones, stoking the flame downstairs just enough. 

She’s being quite gentle with you for reasons that you don’t understand; you don’t mind, since if she wasn’t, you don’t want to think about what she might do to you. As it is, you feel yourself growing hotter and harder as she continues her spiced fellatio. When she wants to use it, the One-Eyed Owl has a truly masterful tongue. 

You feel hot, sticky cum leaking from the tip. It drips upon the floor. She doesn’t seem to pay it any mind at all, and continues licking it all over. Your member is stiff as an iron pole in her mouth, dripping leaking with liquid like a volcano waiting to erupt. 

She leaves you on that edge with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. You're left dangling over a cliff as she turns around, holding her vulva open with her slender fingers. 

“Now, if you wouldn’t mind...” she says with a smile. With your body still suspended a meter or two above the ground, she maneuvers you such that you have no choice but to stick your cock into her wet, eager pussy. 

_ "In you go~" _ one of her mouths says. Those hands of hers don't miss a beat as they push you inside of her. You're maneuvered in, out, in, out, all the while growing hotter. Like a fired metal, you bend more easily to her multiple hands. The only part that seems inflexible is your cock. 

Regardless of how you feel, she thrusts you harder. If you try to resist, those hands put you right back inside her waiting pussy. You keep going, splashing white as you move in and out again and again, the pace only getting faster and faster until - 

"A-aah!" she screams, flushed with pleasure. She smiles, again, with a lick of her lips. "That...mmmh. I wonder if you can handle more?" 

While you’re pressed together and enjoying yourselves, you decide to see how far she’ll let you go. You try to steal a grope, but one of her mouths bites you on the ear - hard. 

“ _ Mustn’t do that! _ ” it squeaks. She hasn’t given you a choice this whole time. This is fun and sexual, but the more you thrust into her, the more it dawns upon you that she has played you like a flute. 

You feel your pace naturally pick up. Almost out of the corner of your eye, you see a rosy hue rise in Eto’s cheeks, complimenting her dark green hair and non-ghoul eye. You feel the hands pushing your body start to quiver as they help you push in and out. She fumbles with your body, only to catch you right away. 

If you listen, you can hear her moan as her body glows with heat and sweat. You thrust harder, aiding her rather than resisting, at this point. Soon, it becomes natural - those hands don’t even need to push you in and out. You just  _ do _ it. 

“Aah...more!” she orders. Her multitude hands steer you in and out of her. Whether  _ you  _ like it or not,  _ she _ is enjoying riding your dick. You don’t see any reason to complain. She could do so much worse. 

“I’m...I’m gonna-!” 

She pants like a dog in heat as your hot, sticky load gushes into her waiting hole. Clear fluid squirts out in between your deluge of cum. 

With a pleasant sigh, she flops upon the pavement - first knees, then shoulders, like a marionette with its strings cut one by one. Her hands slowly disintegrate. It’s all you can do to roll onto the cement, grabbing at the last few fragments to break your fall. 

She looks at you with a glossy green eye. It’s accompanied with a cherubic smile. You’ve never seen her smile like that. 

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” she says. You can only nod weakly. Then, while she’s naked and exhausted, you lean in for a kiss. Much to your surprise, she returns it. With her real arms, she pulls you in for a hug. 

The rumors were right: You aren’t going to be the same in the morning. 

 


End file.
